hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Wolf Ruthless Renegade Savage Sights
History The Dark Wolf's was founded on Northside Macon Ga in the Riverwalk Apartments that is shared with the Eastside MOB's and the Savage Knights/SSG Clique. The Wolves name came from the Dire wolf which was a prehistoric animal that is now extinct that use to roam the world million years ago. OG Murda Dogg an his friends broke off with Original Savage Sights an went out to start their own gang. The 3 friend would be known as Midnight Boyz. They took the three numbers 6-3-9 which stands for RESPECT-PEACE-DEATH. An their symbol was a Lycanth which is a werewolf. When the Savage Knights approach the wolves they told that it wouldn't sound right if they just repersent a werewolf an go around calling themselves Midnight boys instead of with the wolf their it would make much sense to then repersent their gang an even then they are under the Savage Sights banner. So the Midnight Boys then agreed with the SK's an changed their name to Dark Wolf Savage Sights. So in 2017 the wolves went to the Westside to where they met the Westside Coastal's an enemy to the Savage Sights. The two gangs became friends at that time when the wolves would change their name again to put Dark Wolf Gangsta Savage Sights. But later on the Westside Coastal's & Dark Wolves would go to war with each other. The wolves brutally beat 2 of the Westside Coastal's gang members up after they had diss they code an refuse to apologize so the wolves dropped Gangsta from their name an became Dark Wolf Ruthless Savage Sights. After the war was over the wolves begin to stop wearing Black & Blue as the Westside Coastal's was wearing. They started to wear Purple & Black which meant Always Shadow Always Darkness. The Eastside Murda Savage Sights would then join alles with the wolves since Murda was their thing in a way of their culture the wolves adopted Renegade as their culture so they change their name to Dark Wolf Ruthless Renegade Savage Sights with a nick name known as Shadow Boyz to repersent their color. The wolves was the ones who started the Savage Sights to spread to Atlanta Ga an then after they establish. Ace Spade Savage Sights started to build up the new Savage Sights empire in a different way of life known as Suicide World and people would now join the wolves making them grow up to be 300 strong and they spreaded their operation to Miami Florida. In 2018 the wolves had created the first ever Savage Sights Tactic Organization like the D.T.S., Dark Tartarus & A.T.S which leaded to other Savage Sights gang starting their own Tactic force for ex: Ace Spade Savage Tactic group F.T.S., Soldier Tactic, Savage Army, Savage Soldier Sloody Town Savage Sights tactic groups Swat K and RNG Nation Tactic groups Real Crop Nigga Force. Symbols: Werewolf 6 Point Star 3 Point Crown 9 Sided Dice Gargoyle The numbers Six Three Nine Dark Shock/Which is a Dark 3 Headed Dog like Cyberus the fire guarding hound in hell. Rappers: Triple Darkness Lil Geist Suicide Boyz Chillz Da Shadow Black Wolf Dark Icey Rav Mocker Sets: K'Line Dark Wolf Renegade Savage Sights Dark Ninja Renegade Savage Sights 639 Neighborhood Savage Sights Daze Gang D.T.S. Crew 3 Headed Cyberus Renegade Savage Sights/Dark Doggz Boyz